To Good To Be True
by osxclara
Summary: Thanks to Clary's dark past, she has a hard time with people. Her dad got arrested for child abuse, and now he's free. She meets Jace, who will stop at nothing to make sure she's safe. He'll do anything for her. Summary is crap, story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own nothing; wait let me check…nope nothing._

* * *

Clary woke up screaming again. Her nightmares were back. There was blood everywhere, broken glass, her own screaming echoing in the back of her mind. Her brother Sebastian came rushing in, trying to calm her down. He also thought her nightmares were gone; they've been gone for months, but now they were back. He pulled Clary close to him and gently rocked her. "Shhh, its just a nightmare. It's ok. He's not here, he can't hurt you."

"It was so real this time." She sobbed into his pajama shirt.

"I know, but it's ok. He's gone now, it'll be ok.

It will never be ok.

* * *

Clary woke up late in the afternoon. She glanced over at her alarm clock and saw that it was noon. She groaned and got out of bed. Since it was a Sunday and she wasn't going anywhere where people would see her, she decided on wearing a pair of red short-shorts, a black tank top, and blue soccer socks. Her red hair was usually so easy to brush, but she gave up and put it up in a messy bun. She put on some eyeliner to highlight her green eyes and grabbed her iPod. Clary shuffled through her song and finally settled with listening to 'Burn it Down' by Linkin Park. She opened the French double doors to the kitchen and gravitated towards the fridge. Being the picky person she is, she couldn't decide what she wanted to eat. So she just closed the door and turned around. She let out a small scream as she saw the entire senior football team staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths.

She looked around at each of them and didn't see Sebastian anywhere. What she did see were two beautiful golden eyes looking right at her. Instead of a wide-open mouth, the corners of his mouth were turned into a small, amused smile. He shook his golden hair out of the way of his face, and Clary could feel her heart beat faster. "Is it my birthday already?" She asked the crowd jokingly earning a laugh from all of them. "You wish it was your birthday." Said a voice behind her that made her jump. "Damn it Seb, don't scare me like that." She swatted her bothers arm lightly and took the bag of chips he was holding. "Who are all these people?"

Her brother rolled his eyes at her. "Honestly, it's like you don't pay attention to me. This is the football team, remember I'm Capitan. I told you yesterday.

"You didn't tell me shit about this, thanks bro."

"Oh guys did I tell you, this is my little sister Clary."

"You have a sister?" Said a voice in the sea of boys

"You didn't tell them you have a sister?" Clary said in disbelief

"I told Jace." Seb responded, putting his hand up in surrender.

"And who might Jace be?"

"That would be me." Golden boy said stepping out of the crowd. His arms were crossed over his chest and you could see his perfectly toned arm muscles. Their eyes met and the fireworks burst.

"Guys, this is Clary. She may be small-" "Watch it." "But she is sure as hell stronger than any of you."

A voice spoke up of the crowed of still wide-eyed football players. "I doubt it. I'd like to see her arm wrestle one of us and win."

"NATE WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHALLENG HER?!" Sebastian screamed at the person who belonged to the voice.

A gleeful smile spread across Clary's face. "Whoever said that, I accept your challenge. Let's go. Right now." Clary sat down at the table and stared at the tall figure that pulled up a chair across from her. His hair covering most of his face but she could tell he thought this was going to be easy. "I don't know, you might not win against all this. I'll try to go easy on you."

"I'm sure you will." She got her arm in the ready position and so did Nate. "Gather 'round boys, this is a once in a life time opportunity to see this guy get his ass kicked by a girl."

"Why am I letting this happen?" Sebastian mumbled to himself as every member of the team ran around the table, placing bets with each other, all but golden boy. He stood next to Seb and he watched his sister.

"Ready? Go!" Nate's arm was defiantly stronger than hers, but she had the upper body strength he lacked; so she went easy on his and enjoyed the opportunity to embarrass him. She loosened her grip and let her opponent bring her hand down. She was a smile creep up on Nate's face as he was thinking that he was winning. Clary took this chance to tighten her grip and bring his hand slamming down on the table, causing him to fall of the chair. The room went silent for a minute; all you could hear was the small groan of Nate's defeat. Clary looked over at the poor boy lying down on the floor. "So you were going easy on me?"

"Is it your job in life to make sure all my friends hate me?" Seb asked

"You have friends?!" Clary asked in a fake shocked tone. The football team laughed and Seb raised his hands in disbelief.

"I'm going back upstairs. NO ONE FOLLOW ME!" She made her way through the double doors, making sure to swish her hips a little for the boys, who were still staring at her. Once she closed the doors, she put her ear to the door to listen to the conversation.

"Daaaaamn Seb."

"You tell Jace you have a fucking hot sister and not ME!?"

"Is she single?"

"Hey, dude. You think you can hook me up with her?"

"GUYS! She's my sister. I'm trying to keep other guys AWAY from her." Seb's aggravated voice made Clary giggle a bit. She went back up to her room, and tried to get her mind off golden boy.

* * *

**What do you think? Good so far? **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing._

* * *

First day of second semester started off great for Clary. English wasn't that bad. There was this guy Jon that kept staring at her like she was made out of gold, but Clary ignored him. Art was amazing as always. Science was the worst, but she had her best friend Simon for a lab partner and they talked through the whole class. She had a free period at the end so she decided to help Mrs. Fairchild assist in the theater productions. This involves how to manage the production of either the actors or techies. The actors were the conceded airheads of the school that wanted attention, and the techies who were the ones who weren't afraid to get their hands cut off by a wood saw. Clary was part of the techie family, she's been at it so long, and the theater teacher made her the 'mom' of the group. She made sure everything was working well. Clary walked in the enormous auditorium and saw the theater class already separated into groups. Not many techies but good enough for her. Mrs. Fairchild, the theater teacher saw her come in.

"Clary darling, I thought you forgot about me this year." She said in a fake British accent

"How could I forget the person who stapled my shirt to the set wall my freshman year?" She copied the British accent.

Mrs. Fairchild rolled her eyes and talked to the class. "Everyone, this is my beautiful assistant Clarissa Fray, but she prefers Clary. She'll be the director for the tech group. Anything she says, you do. I don't care how ridiculous it is, just do it."

"Oh I'm going to have some fun with you guys." Clary said with an evil smile. She scanned the room to see who she would be stuck with. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jace, smiling at her. She quickly looked away and took great interest in her coffee. Mrs. Fairchild glanced over at Clary and whispered "You get your own directors chair this year." "This is why I love you." Two guys brought up a director's chair with the words 'little red' on the back. She sat down and felt powerful. Mrs. Fairchild walked closer to her and whispered in her ear the plan. As she did this, she could see Jace out of the corner of her eye looking right at her. He had the same smile on like the one when he was in her house the other day. As Mrs. Fairchild finished the plan, Clary asked, "Can I have an assistant? You know me, I might need on." She agreed to her idea and Clary used the school phone to call Simons who also had a free period.

"Hello?" Simons voice sounded worried.

"You're not in trouble Si, just get over to the auditorium as soon as you can with a coffee form the cafeteria."

"You and your demands." With that, he hung up.

* * *

"Ok guys, Lets do an introduction. Say your name, what you like doing, and umm, what your favorite band is." As everyone went around the room introducing themselves, Clary thought she couldn't get any happier. They all liked the same things she did and they didn't suck at building the sets. She looked over at Simon who was about to cry of happiness. When the bell rang, everyone dashed out of the auditorium to go home. Clary stayed behind to settle things with Mrs. Fairchild. When she left, she found Jace leaning against the wall waiting for her. "I didn't know you were a techie."

"You barely know me. We haven't said two words to each other not counting this."

Jace shrugged his shoulder and slowly stepped towards Clary. "I'm surprised you know. Most girls would be swooning over me and doing stupid shit, but your not. Why?"

"You mean, why am I not like other girls? Or why am I not at your feet begging at your feet for you to talk to me?"

"Well I don't even know you, so…" She started to get a bit annoyed with him and all these questions.

"Ok. So lets get to know each other. I'm Jace and everyone loves me. I'm extremely hot and all the girls want me. Your turn."

Clary turned around and looked him in the eye. She was really aggravated with him. "Hi. I'm Clary and I like being alone. I trust no one and I really don't like your arrogance so I'm going to go now." She turned her heels and started walking away from Jace. "Oh come on." He reached out to grab her arm. "Lets just-" but he couldn't finish the sentence. Clary turned around and reality hit him. He stared into her eyes, but he didn't find the same Clary he was just talking to. He eyes were filled with shock, pain, and confusion. She slowly turned her head to where Jace grabbed her, and the memories were brought back. So many scars, and bruises. Cut marks on her arms and hands; blood everywhere. A voice brought her back to reality. "Clary?"

Clary's head snapped up "I-I go-gotta go…" Clary slowly backed away from Jace who let go of her and was looking at her with confusion and concern. He tried to reach for her, but she flinched and backed away. She began to breath heavily as she said, "I c-can't. I-I-I'm so-sorry." And with that she ran down the hall, fighting back tears. She heard Jace calling and running after her, but she didn't look back. All she had to do was make sure no one could ever find out about her past.

* * *

_Is she ok? Why did she run away? Was she crying?_ Jace tried to answer all these questions but found no luck. He got his phone out and called Sebastian.

"Hello?"

"Dude. Taki's. 10 minutes."

Seb mumbled something into the phone then hung up.

When he got there, he saw Seb flirting with Kaelie, one of the waitresses that works here. Jace rolled his eyes in disgust. Seb could do so much better than Kaelie; she would date almost anything with a heartbeat. She always flirted with Jace, hoping that she could get a little action with him, but he always ignores her. He dragged Sebastian to the nearest booth and pushed him down. "Okay, okay what do you want?"

"Tell me about your sister."

Sebastian groaned and banged his head on the table. "Please tell me your not going to use her for your own stupid selfish reason? She doesn't need any more of that!"

"What? No, not like that." Jace told him the whole story from the point when they were talking to where she ran out the school almost crying. Sebastian rubbed his face and sighed. "I really wish you wouldn't have done that. I am two seconds away from killing you."

"But why did she freak out? That's all I want to know. I know she doesn't trust people and I want her to be able to trust me."

"Dude, even I don't completely trust you."

Jace kicked his shin. "Please."

Sebastian thought about it for a while and shook his head. "Clary's going to kill me if she knew I told you. So don't you dare tell her I told you any of this." Jace nodded and started listening to Seb. "Its all our dad's fault. When our mom got sick and died, he blamed us, but mostly Clary. He would take his anger out on all of us by beating us to near death, he put in a little extra for Clary because he though 'the young need to learn how to toughen up'. I mean, Christ, we were only like six and seven. Eventually when I was 14, Clary started cutting herself. It was terrible, her cuts were so deep; it was like she welcomed the pain and all that blood. He tried to rape her once, but I stopped him before he could actually do it." All of this made Jace's heart break. He thought he was going to throw up, no one should live that kind of messed up life; and he wasn't even done his story.

"I remember, this one winter," Sebastian talked slower and quieter. "She cut almost every part of her body she could and still couldn't feel anything. So she started using drugs. Heroine, Crack, cocaine, you name it and she tried it. Her goal was simple; she wanted to kill herself. She was so sad and dead, she didn't know that other people noticed it about her. The drugs didn't work so…so she went out to the pond and stood on top of the frozen water. This was maybe three years ago, remember that. So she's standing on top of the ice, and she takes her keys out. Sh-she draws a circle around her feet and stands on top of it, waiting to break and take her life. I-it did break and she went plummeting into the dark water. God I almost lost my sister; I got her out of the water and dried up, but when we went back home, our driveway was filled with police cars. Out neighbor called the cops to complain about the loud noises coming from our house, but they found more. They found Clary's knife she used to cut herself, his daily threats he would send us an-and a gun. We never knew he had a gun, but he did. He could have killed us when he wanted to, but he decided to torture us and make us feel real pain. So anyway, he got arrested and we got the house to ourselves. Clary got help for her problems and I got help for mine. We depended on each other for years after that. That's why Clary freaked out when you grabbed her arm. Because she has violent flashbacks, anything that reminds her of her past would send her into a trance of the past. Sometimes, she come out of them easily, others, it takes a few minutes. She still has some nightmares about it. Hell, she had one last week."

Jace was in complete shock. How could someone with that bad of a past, seem so happy and care free? Jace thought he experienced pain, but obviously after hearing this, his version of pain was nothing compared to Clary's. He felt a sudden need to be there for her, to make up for the way he acted. He wanted to not be the sarcastic using bastard everyone labeled him as, he wanted to prove to her that he really could care for someone other than himself. Then Jace realized something. "Does your dad, by any chance, happen to be Valentine Morgenstern?"

Sebastian looked surprised. "Yeah actually. He was. Now, he's rotting in jail where he belongs. Why?"

Jace began to think to himself and then it all clicked. "Nothing. Hey, thanks so much for telling me this. Really. I want to try to make it up to her. Do you have any ideas?"

"All I know is that when she's mad or pissed, she listens to music and draws."

"Thanks man. See you tomorrow." Jace was about to leave when Kaelie came up and blocked him. "Hi Jace. Where you going in such a rush?" She trailed her fingertips up his chest, feeling his muscles. Jace flicked her hand off of him and said, "Away from you." He bolted out the door and went home to check on something that wasn't quite right. Where had her heard the name Valentine Morgenstern before? He needed to research that name, and also, find something Clary would like.

* * *

**This was a long one. I really had no idea where I was going with all this, but now I think that I'm on a good track (Maybe? Idk) REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone needs to stop lying about how great this story is! It's really not good, and I have no idea where I'm going with this. But, oh well.**

**Still own nothing, so sad.**

**(This in an edit)**

* * *

Once of the only times Jace saw Clary was at fourth period when they were both in the auditorium. Jace was with the actors outside, thinking about which play to do, while the techies were being assigned their possessions by Clary. Every once in a while, they would hear laughing from the other side and Jace could see clary throwing her hands in the air and smiling. She looked so beautiful; Her curly red hair up in a messy bun, her green eyes bringing out her pale-ish face, a pencil behind her ear and a clipboard in her hands. Now that Jace knew her past, she seemed even more radiant and perfect. If only she could talk to him, he wondered if his apology gift was enough. He hoped she would like it; he spent all night trying to get it on the stage. As Mrs. Fairchild started going over the list of plays they could do, she heard the sound of a piano playing and people singing. "Oh hell, please no." She practically ran towards where the sound was coming from, and everyone followed her. She stopped in the doorway to find the techies standing around a black grand piano that was being played by Clary. They were all singing _The Piano Man_ and Clary fingers danced over the keys

_Sing us a song; you're the piano man_

_Sing us a song, tonight_

_Well we're all in the mood for a melody_

_And you got us feeling all right_

Everyone sand at the top of his or her lungs, but the pianos sound drowned out most of them. Clary played with such motivation and determination; as if her life depended on it. She knew every key and every note; she didn't even look down to see if her fingers were getting the right keys. Clary looked over at Jace during the piano solo and smiled at him. She knew it was his apology gift for what he did; and she loved it. She didn't know how he knew she loved playing the piano, and she wasn't going to start questioning now. She looked so happy when she was playing. Jace could watch her forever but it was interrupted by a frustrated moan. "Who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to give Clary a piano?" Jace looked at Mrs. Fairchild in confusion. "Why? What happens when she plays?"

"She refuses to stop playing until, and I quote 'until my fingers play their way to death and are welcomed to hell.' She always looses track of time when she's playing and never gets anything done." Mrs. Fairchild started moving towards Clary and told her she had to do work. Clary looked at her and started singing her own song to the tune of _The Piano Man_.

_And here comes my theater teacher_

_You can see, she's pretty pissed off_

_But she loves deeply and we all know why_

_Its 'cause I'm the best there is_

_Oh laa da da daaa ha ha_

_Hey look Mrs. Fairchild, I can actually play_

_And I'm never going to stooooop_

_And who ever brought this piano up here_

_I thank you with all my heart_

_Oh laa da da daaa ha haaaa_

Jace laughed with everyone else as Clary kept playing the last few measures of the song. When she finished, she stood up and bowed down to the crowd who applauded loudly for her. Jace put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. Clary looked at him and stuck her tonged out at him; then she mouthed the words _thank you_. Score one for Jace.

* * *

The next day, Clary had a huge headache. He nightmares were back again and this time she couldn't get any sleep. She actually slept in and barely had any time to change, so she threw on some shorts and a low cut shirt. Sometimes she would purposely wear loose clothes to get the boys attention; but she never really needed to do anything to get their attention. She knew she was pretty and she knew that most of the boys wanted to date her; she just didn't want to date any of them. As she walked up the stairs to the school, she was a certain someone leaning against a column waiting for her.

"So you liked the piano?" Jace asked.

"No, I hated it so much. That's why I was playing it." Clary replied in her ever so sarcastic voice. "How did you know I play piano?"

Jace hesitated for a minute, trying to think of a way to tell her that Sebastian told him, and said, "You look like the kind of person who would play." Clary gave him a weird look and he tried to change the subject. "So, what are you tech nerds up to now?"

"Well since we don't know what play we're doing yet, I'm assigning people where they'll be working and seeing what they can do. What about you 'actors'?" She put up finger quotes around the word actors. "WE"RE the ones who are deciding which play to do and also having auditions. Of course I'm getting the main part."

"And what makes you so sure?" Clary asked as they walked into the cafeteria.

"My charm and good looks. If I need anything, I get it on a silver plate."

"Conceded much?"

"Oh please, you're just jealous because you don't have all the good looks and charm that I have."

Clary accepted his challenge. "Observe." She walked in the middle of the cafeteria and started fake coughing. "Oh god, my throat's really dry, *cough cough *. Does anyone have any water I could borrow? *Cough cough *" About 50 boys came up to her, bottles of water in their hands and started forming a circle around Clary. She took one and started drinking it. When she was done, she gave it back to the person it belonged to with a fake sympathetic 'thank you'; he looked like he was going to faint of exhilaration. Jace didn't realize he had his fists clenched and that his jaw was tightened. He felt as if it should have been him to give her that water, not like she actually needed it, but still. As clary started walking towards the gym, she looked over at Jace and did what any teenager would do; she stuck her tongue out at him like a six year old and walked inside, being followed by 50 other boys.

* * *

Clary changed into some short shorts and a tank top for gym, the class she hated the most. As she was leaving, she saw the school slut/whore Aline flirting with members on the baseball team. Clary couldn't help but roll her eyes. She saw Jace staring at her out of the corner of her eye, looking at her with full interest. They she realized she was wearing the shortest shorts ever known to mankind, but she shrugged that thought off and began walking to Isabelle. "We're playing softball this week." She said and Clary let out a disapproving moan. As Clary and Izzy were talking, Jace watched her with so much interest; he didn't even notice that Aline was trying to flirt with him. Aline followed his gaze to Clary and bit her lip to hide her disgust. She picked up a softball and said, "Watch this." Aline used her pitching arm and threw it right at Clary who's side was facing them. It was about a foot away from hitting her head when Clary's arm snapped up and caught it. Everyone in the gym stopped what they were doing and looked at Clary, who was still looking at Isabelle. She turned around to see a shocked Aline and Jace. "H-how…?" She started asking. Clary held the ball up in front of her and said, "NICE TRY BITCH!" And threw it at Aline's arm. The entire gym clapped of approval as Clary bowed to them all.


	4. Chapter 4

**New kid in our school…his name is Jace Denham…HE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE JACE IM NOT EVEN KIDDING IT'S CREEPY.**

**I should own something, but I don't.**

* * *

"Come on Izzy, we're almost done. Two more then we're done." Clary and her best friend were running as much as their hearts would let them, and it was all Isabelle's fault. She asked Clary how she managed to stay do damn thin and eat as much as she wants. Turns out Clary runs about five miles every day, and that's what they were doing now. Izzy was on the verge of passing out while Clary was jogging circles around her. Since it was so abnormally hot outside, they only wore sports bras and athletic shorts. "How…the hell…do you…do this…every…. god…given…damn day?" Izzy was breathing really hard and was so pissed at Clary for making her run. "Come on Izzy! Only two more blocks left until a cold pool awaits us." Izzy's head shot up and she ran like hell to get to Clary's house. But there was one problem; she was running the wrong way.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, they ran about five and a half miles. Izzy stumbled in Clary's house and stumbled towards her kitchen. She opened the freezer door and stuck her head in. "Izzy, you ok?" That voice, that sweet voice that belonged to Sebastian, was aimed at her. Izzy was still trying to catch her breath and while she did, she notices that there were about fifteen pairs of male eyes on her. "Your sister…is…a complete…bitch." She said, returning her head into the freezer. Sebastian rolled his eyes and saw his sister walk in, looking as tired as Izzy. She went to the sink and turned the water on to cold, and stuck her head underneath, letting the cool water sent chills down her spine. Some trailed down her neck into her tight sports bra. She splashed water on her face and turned around to see the same pairs of eyes glued on her now instead of Izzy. One pair of certain gold eyes was just a bit wider than the rest. "You guys really need to call ahead of time and tell me when you're coming over."

"Pool…please…" Izzy was still breathing hard as she literally crawled towards the back door that lead to the pool. Once she was out she got up and stumbled towards it, and jumping in using the remaining strength she had left. "What did you do to her?" Sebastian asked. "Took her on my daily route."

"You're route is living hell, you know that right."

"That's why I still look this good. And it's her fault anyway; she asked me how I don't gain any weight when I eat all the crap the world has to offer me."

"And here I thought you just starved yourself to get that body." Jace said.

"Oh, so you've been looking at my body. Nice to know." Jace could feel a bit of heat rise up in his checks as everyone else laughed. Clary walked towards the back door and left them to collect their thoughts. Jace just watched her go around the pool to the deep end and do a perfect flip dive into the water. Then he got the worst idea in the world; he went outside to go join her. His bare feet burned on the ground as he was walking but he didn't care, he took off his shirt and threw it on a chair. He saw Isabelle get up and walk back inside, and see Clary get out of the pool and walk towards the edge to do another dive. "You coming in?" she asked him.

"Nope." He said and pushed her in. But before she could completely fall in, she grabbed Jace's arm in hope of supporting her back up, but instead he came down into the water with her. The cold water sent cold chills down his body; when he opened his eyes, tiny air bubbles surrounded him. He was looking for Clary but he couldn't find her. Jace had to resurface to get some air. He got out and looked around and found nothing; but what his did eventually find was a light of red coming from the bottom of the pool, not moving. _Oh shit no. _ Jace dove straight in and found Clary's unmoving body slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool; her red hair was moving freely around her face. Jace grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Even though she barely weighed anything, the water made it harder for Jace to bring her back up. His lunges burned due lack of air, but soon he was out of the pool, carrying the lifeless Clary in his arms towards a chair. She still wasn't moving, and there was a huge bump on her head; Jace thought she was dead. And after all the hell she's been through, this had to happen to her now. "Clary! Please Clary don't go!" Jace shook her shoulders and that woke her up. She coughed up a lot of water and her face was very red.

"_What the hell Jace_?! You almost got me killed!" Clary was still coughing up a storm and drank some water. What she didn't expect was that that next thing she knew, she was in Jace's arms. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping one of his arms around her neck and one around the small of her back. He was holing on to her for dear life. "Oh god Clary, I'm so sorry. I thought I lost you. I swear I'll never do anything like that again." He dug his face in her hair and held her closer. Clary was a little taken back by his sudden change of heart; she just let Jace hold her close until her senses. She leaned her head against Jace's chest and tried to sooth him. "Its ok…I think…wait, Jace are you crying?" She pulled away from him, as much as she didn't want to, and saw that his eyes were watering. It was probably from the chlorine, or it was just his emotions. He slightly nodded and it finally hit Clary. "Seb told you, didn't he…about my past? That's why you're this terrified." She held his face with her hands and he put his hands on top of hers. She could see the guilt in his eyes as if it was his entire fault her life was fucked up. She was brought beck to reality when the wind started blowing and Clary got cold. Jace grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Clary.

She tried to get up, but her legs gave out and Jace caught her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. He carefully laid her down on her bed and watched her curl up in a ball. She looked so vulnerable and exposed, but at the same time she looked so beautiful and radiant. He sat down next to her and she scooted towards him. They looked into each other's eyes and had a silent conversation. Suddenly, Clary took a swing at his right shoulder and Jace winced in pain. "Ow!"

"That's for pushing me in and almost killing me."

Jace rubbed his shoulder and still looked very guilty. Clary got up on her need so she was level with Jace. "And this is for saving me." She didn't know what she was thinking, but she kissed him, right there. She realized what she was doing and pulled back. But before she could say anything, Jace cupped her face and brought their lips together again. This kiss was much more passionate and heated than the first one. Clary roamed around his wet golden hair with her fingers as he put his hands under her ass and lifted her up on his lap as she let out a small gasp. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave, and their tongues battled for dominance. Eventually, they found a perfect rhythm where the kiss was still heated, yet gentle as if one wrong move could break them. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads on each other. "I have a crazy idea." Jace started saying.

"And what may that be?"

"You get dried and cleaned up, and then I'm doing to take you out."

"You're not going to tell me where, are you?" Jace shook his head. He got up to leave and Clary showed him out.

"We probably shouldn't tell Seb about this. He'll freak out his little sister is near you." Clary said; as they walked pass the kitchen. "I don't think he'll mind." He said. Clary looked confused and followed his gaze. Izzy was sitting on the kitchen counter with Sebastian wrapped around her legs having a full make out session. Clary raised her eyebrows and Jace cleared his throat. They didn't seem to notice Clary and Jace; they just kept on kissing. Clary tried her best not to laugh while Jace let out a wolf whistle that broke them apart. Sebastian's face was red and Izzy's face was covered in shock and embarrassment. "I-I I can explain…w-we-"

"Thank god you guys finally made a move on each other. All the sexual tension going on between you too could light up a Christmas Tree." Jace laughed at Clary's comment as Izzy and Seb's faces turned even redder. "Right back at ya."

Jace put his arm around Clary. "Don't worry, we already took take of that." Clary lightly swatted his chest, and he walked to towards the door. "So get ready, and I'll see get in an hour for your surprise." Clary nodded and he kissed her. She watched him drive off, and ran to her shower to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

**I like seriously can't write and it's killing me! I've been staring at my laptop for three weeks trying to think of something. I got two other stories that are as beautiful as the person writing them, so that's like more writing…and I made the tennis team (happy cheer) but fucking practice is getting in my way…but enough about me.**

**There is this now called 'Golden Boy' and I immediately thought of Jace…**

* * *

Clary quickly took a shower and pulled herself together. The bump was still on her head, but it was getting smaller and it still hurt a little. She found some grey (I spell it the fucking proper way) skinny jeans, a Van Halen sweatshirt, and her black convers sneakers. She put her hair up in a ponytail and decided she was going to downstairs. She took her time walking down the stairs, taking small steps as if she was a five year old. As she took her last steps down, the doorbell rang and she made eye contact with Sebastian. They both froze for a second before sprinting to the door; they always had a competition to see who could open the door first, and Clary always won. She was almost there when Seb pushed her out of the way and opened the door. He slowly opened the door and saw Jace standing on the other side with a smirk on his face. "You guys ok?"

"Yes." Seb said.

"No." Clary's small voice came out from behind the door and Jace stepped inside to see her lying on her side on the floor. He turned around to Seb and raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and said, "Friendly competition." Clary rolled her eyes and got up. Jace walked over to her and pulled her close to him, her head leaning on his leather jacket covered chest. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. He looked into those big green eyes and gently rubbed his thumbs over her checks. "I'm gunna go now…feel uncomfortable." Sebastian said before walking away, leaving a blushing Clary and a chuckling Jace. He took her hands and let her outside to his…motorcycle?

"You have a bike?" Clary asked.

"I do indeed." He said as he handed her a helmet. She hesitated a bit before she took it and put it on. "It's not going to kill you, you know." He got on his bike and started the engine.

"You seem so sure about that." Jace smiled and patted the small pace behind him for Clary to sit. She sat down and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could practically feel him smiling when he said, "Hold on tight." She rolled her eyes and leaned her head on his back, as he drove her towards wherever he was taking her.

* * *

"Is this blindfold really necessary." After Clary got off his bike, he immediately put a blindfold over her eyes and stood behind her and took her hands. She didn't know where they were, or what he was planning, but she could tell they were in an open space. "It is unless you want the surprise to be ruined. I spent a whole 40 minutes thinking of this idea." Clary smiled as his stubbornness. He stopped walking and gently put his hands on her shoulders, sending chills down her spine. He out his mouth near her ear and whispered, "Are you ready?" I nodded and he slipped the blindfold off Clary's eyes. Her smile grew and she saw where she was; Jace took her to a mini golf course. She turned to face him; still holding his hands, and looked at his facial expression. "Do you like it?" He asked. She could tell he was worried she wouldn't like it; his eyebrows were all scrunched together and he was biting his lip. "You spent 40 minutes thinking of _this?_" She could see disappointment in his eyes, but then she ran into his arms. "I love it." She felt him sigh in relief. He led them inside and she found it deserted. "There's like no one where."

"Well, when you rent out the entire place for two hours, one would expect it to be empty."

Clary stared at him in disbelief. "You rented out the whole place?!"

"Yup, just the two of us." He handed Clary a mini purple gold club and they set of for the first hole. Clary thought she was good at miniature golf; she thought wrong. Her swings were either too long or too short. When her golf ball was just a few mere inches away from getting in, she threw her club behind her and got down on the ground. Jace was looking at her like she was crazy and asked her what she was doing. "Watch this. If this doesn't work, I must be really bad at golf." Jace laughed at her enthusiasm and watch Clary make herself eye level with the golf ball. Once she was at perfect level, she started blowing the ball towards the hole. It moved slightly then stopped at the edge, refusing to go in. She blowed again but it didn't move. Clary slammed her hand on the ground with frustration. "Come on you stupid ball, MOVE!" Jace was still laughing like crazy at her. Clary gave up and kicked the ball onto a plastic rock that landed in the water. Cary turned around to still see Jace laughing like a mad man. She glared at him and he laughed even harder.

When he was done and the owner told them they had to leave, Clary got cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and Jace noticed. He shrugged off his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders. His jacket was huge on her, but she didn't care. Clary hugged his jacket close to her body, inhaling his sent. He started his bike and Clary got on. "Where are we going next?"

"We are going to get some food. Now hold on." Clary held on to his as he rode them into town.

* * *

"I come to this place all the time." Jace took Clary to Taki's to get some coffee. They sat down next to each other in a booth with Jace's arm around her waist. They were telling each other stupid stories of their childhood, but they were interrupted when Kaelie came to take their order. The completely ignored Clary and focused her attention on Jace.

"Hi Jace, what can I get you?" She tried to make her voice all seductive and silky, but failed miserably. She sounded like a tortured cat.

"Two coffees please."

"You're going to drink two coffees?" Kaelie asked. Jace gave her an are-you-stupid look.

"Do you not see that there are _two _people sitting here?"

"All I see is a red-head bitch blocking my way." She said while she glared at Clary. She gasped a little and Jace pulled her closer to him.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way Kaelie." His voice was cold and harsh. Kaelie sent one last look at Clary and left to get their coffee. "I am so sorry about her."

"What's her problem? She looked like she was going to slaughter me…"

Jace sighed. "I hooked up with her last summer and she still thinks that we could be together. I keep trying to avoid her, but she keeps following me." Clary nodded and looked away from Jace to see the coffee was on the table. She took a sip of her coffee and put it down. She knew that Jace had hook ups in the past, but she didn't know why it hurt her so much. She felt Jace's hands on her face, forcing her to look at him. "Hey, don't worry about it, ok? It was a long time ago, and she can never replace the amazing girlfriend I have now."

"And who may that be?" Clary said smiling. Jace smiled down at her, his hands still cradling her face. "A certain short, smart ass-" Clary punched his arm lightly "beautiful, talented red head that's going to be mine forever." Clary smiled and could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks. "And she's even prettier when she blushes." If it was possible, Clary blushed even harder. She heard Jace chuckle and he leaned down to kiss her soft lips. It was supposed to be a gentle peck on the lips, but it more than that. He deepened the kiss and moved his one of his hands to the back of her neck and one around her waist; Clary's hands got lost in his golden hair, exploring every curl in his hair. He let out a satisfying moan and she could feel Clary smiling against his lips. He was about to lean Clary down in the booth but someone clearing their throat interrupted him. Clary pulled back a bit too quickly and blushed even harder than before. Jace let out an agitated sigh and looked up to see Kaelie with her arms over her chest and her thin lips pressed together. "You guys done? I have other people that need this booth for eating food, not each others faces."

Jace got up and puled Clary with him. Kaelie was sending daggers at Clary and Jace saw her. He stopped and turned to face her. "Don't you _dare _try to hurt her, got it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." With that he wrapped his arm around Clary's waist protectively and lead her outside. It was getting really dark and late; they haven't realized how much time had gone by and Clary needed to get home before Sebastian freaked out. As much as Jace protested her having to go home, he finally gave in when she started kissing his neck; she knew was one of his weaker spots and he would loose focus. As Jace drove down the highway, Clary hung on to him as if her life depended on it. She held on even tighter when he made sharper turns.

When they reached her doorstep, Jace pulled her towards him with such force Clary gasped a little. Jace grinned and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. He left his hand behind her head and leaned forwards to kiss her again, but before their lips could meet the door opened. They both jumped apart and saw Izzy on the other side, hair messed up and her clothes were wrinkled. "Hey guys…. uuhh…. yeah, I'll see you later." She walked out towards her car, but it looked like she was limping, like she couldn't walk right. _What the hell did she do?_ Sebastian came into view looking as messed up as Izzy; messy hair wrinkled clothes…but he was missing his shirt. "Oh hey guys…when did you get here?" He looked nervous and flustered. Jace exhaled in realization.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with Izzy." Clary's eyes widened at her brother. He rubbed his face with his hands and looked at them and smiled. "It's not sleeping with her if she doesn't stay the night. Instead it's called gettin' laid" Clary's mouth fell open and so did Jace's mouth.

"Sebastian!"

"Dude! Really! My sister?!"

"Hey don't pretend you don't want to do the same with mine." Seb said. Clary covered her blushing face with her hands and heard both of them laugh. Jace pulled her into a soothing and comforting hug, while Seb left mumbling to himself. Jace kissed he top of her head and said, "I'll see you at school?" Clary nodded and gave him one last kiss. Before she went inside, he reached over and slapped her butt lightly causing her jump a little. She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned at Jace before walking inside and closing the door. She could hear Jace's motorcycle get farther and farther before she couldn't hear anything. Clary saw Sebastian looking at her, wiggling his eyebrows at her. "You're one to talk." She retorted at him. He rolled his eyes and went to his room as Clary went to her's. She fell asleep smiling and playing back the memories of their night together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been like forever since I've updated. I WENT TO THE MAROON 5 CONCERT AND IT WAS ORGASMICLY BEAUTIFUL. Gunna go brag about it on Club Penguin now…**

* * *

Tech week made Clary so excited; she could be around her own people. Mrs. Fairchild said that they would be performing the play _101 Dalmatians _and that they should start building the set after school. Clary gave out instructions to everyone on how to build the sets and what tools to use since she really didn't feel like working today. She sat down in her director's chair next to Simon, who was staring at a blank sheet of paper.

"You seem troubled."

"I'm trying to think of something to draw." He threw his pencil down on the stage. "How come it just comes so easily to you?" He put his hands on Clary's shoulder's and starting shaking her back and forth. "TELL ME YOUR SECRETS, YOU BEAUTIFUL DRIFTER!"

"Why are we friends again?" Clary asked when Simon finally stopped shaking her.

"Because I'm the best there is." They heard the door to the auditorium opening and saw Maia, Simon's girlfriend, walk in and wave at them.

"Hey guys." She walked over to them, hugged Simon and sat down in his chair. He wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Hey girl. Wait, you're not part of tech…are you an actor?"

"Don't be silly"

"Oh thank god." She dramatically placed her hand over her chest and started laughing. Clary always liked Maia; they were all best friends since elementary school and Simon decided to finally make his move last year. They have been inseparable since then.

She let Simon and Maia talk while she was drawing the sketch for the set. She was almost done when she felt someone's hands covering her eyes and something heavy landed in her lap. "If this is death coming to claim me, you're a bit early." She heard the person behind her laugh and she immediately knew who it was. She smiled.

"I'm claiming you my own." Jace whispered in her ear then gently kissed her soft cheek. Clary couldn't help but blush a little. Even though they've been dating for about a month now, she would still let a little bush go into her cheeks. Jace moved his hands off her eyes and hugged her from behind. She saw what was on her lap and mouth formed an _O_ shape.

"You got me Taco Bell!" She started ripping the bag apart. Jace couldn't help but laugh as she took a big bite out of her taco. He took it out of her hands and bit into it. Clary made a face that made her look like a grumpy cat. "You just ate, like, half of it."

"Do you want it back?" he asked with a mouthful of food in his mouth.

"Not anymore." She took the other taco out of the bag and started eating it.

"Did you get me anything dear?" Simon asked in southern accent, earning a laugh from the girls. Jace just slapped his head.

"Weren't you part of the actors?" Simon asked.

"I was, but then I got bored and football practice got in the way."

"That's why you're all sweaty." Clary stated. Jace had an evil grin on his face as he leaned his body farther down on Clary and his wet hair was on her face. "Eww!"

She shrieked. Jace let go of her and moved in front of her, pulling her to her feet. Clary looked up to meet Jace's eyes and reached up on her toes and kissed him. The cutest part about their relationship was the height difference. Clary was only 5'5'' while Jace was 6'4''; she just barley reached his shoulders. Everyone, especially Izzy, thought it was adorable.

"We're leaving." Jace said as he took her hands and started leading her off the stage slowly.

"And where are we going?"

"We are going to my house to watch stupid movies and snuggle together on the couch." He sounded extremely proud of himself that he came up with that idea.

"Tempting offer." She said, teasing him.

"Pleeaaaseee." He pleading in a childlike voice that Clary had to laugh at. He pulled her towards him so that their bodies were pressing together and he was swaying left to right just a bit. "We can make cookies, and order pizza, and make a blanket fort, and make popcorn, and have a pillow fight, and-" Clary cut him off with a passionate kiss. She could feel him smiling against her and his arms wrapped around her waist; he lifted her up with such enthusiasm it made Clary giggle a little. After he finally let her down, he held her in his arms for a little longer than her should have, but she didn't care. "Let me just get my stuff and then we can go." She kissed the tip of his nose, and skipped back towards Simon and Maia.

"Get me a piece of pizza while your there." Simon mumbled in her ear. Clary gave him a look and he started laughing a bit."

"That's so so sooo sweet of him. You're really lucky Clary." She turned and looked at Simon. "Why don't you do that for me?"

"I'll just leave before this get's ugly." Clary got her backpack and quickly walked back to Jace. He wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around his waist, letting him lead her to her happiness.

* * *

"Wait, this is a different house than Izzy's Clary said as she looked at the gigantic house in front of her eyes; it was more like a small mansion.

"This is my _own _house. My parent's left if for me along with their money."

"What do you mean 'they left it for you'?" Clary asked.

Jace shifted a little bit uncomfortably before he responded. "They left me when I was eight yeas ago, when I was ten."

Clary looked into his eyes and was a little bit of sadness when he told her. She could tell he didn't want any pity from anyone. "That sucks." Was all she could say to him. He sighed in relief and pulled her into his embrace. She was frozen for a bit before she put her arms around his wait again.

"You have no idea how happy I am you didn't give me the usual 'I'm sorry'…"

"Because it doesn't make you feel any better when you make others feel bad about your own life." Clary finished his sentence for him. He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. His hands took extra care of her delicate face, as is handling a delicate china doll. He always treated Clary like a princess since he knew about her terrible past; she deserved every minute of it. He absorbed every feature of her beautiful face, her green eyes, small nose, and her full lips. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, her nose, and then kissed her lips ever so gently. Clary could tell he just wanted this moment to last, so she didn't push him to deepen the kiss; she just happily kissed him back.

When he pulled back, she could see the happiness in his eyes. He took her hand and he led her inside. Clary couldn't help but gasp in marvel of the interior; tall ceilings, wide clear windows, wood cabinets, and beautiful furniture. Clary looked like she was in Disney Land. "This place is amazing!" she said in awe.

"You should see the home theater." Jace said while leaning against the wall, watching Clary with amusement.

"SHOW ME!" Clary shouted with delight. Jace led her through the house and down the stairs, until they reached a closed pair of doors and Jace dramatically blocked the entrance.

"You need to prove yourself worthy in order to enter my cave." Jace said.

"Your cave?" Clary questioned. Jace gave her a mocking look.

"You dare question my cave? I've never shown it to anyone before, so you need to prove yourself worthy." A smirk grew on Jace's face.

Clary slowly made her way up to meet Jace's face. She slowly traced her fingers up and down his thin black shirt, stopping at the hem, and letting her hands explore the wonders underneath. She heard Jace let out a small gasp and she smiled to herself. She started kissing where his neck met his shoulders and her hands made her way out of his shirt and towards the back of his neck. She got up on her toes and started kissing his neck. Jace leaned his head back to give her better access. Clary made her way up to his earlobe and pressed her body closer to his. She started biting softly and Jace let out his moan he'd been holding in. He felt as if his knees were about to give out.

"I am worthy yet?" She whispered in his ear. Jace let out a shaky breath in pleasure; he never knew Clary's voice could be so sexy and seductive. He lifted her up and pushed her against the door. He kissed her forcefully on the mouth and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't move. Clary was smiling against his lips.

"If you want to open the door, you're going to have to put me down." Clary said as she watched Jace struggle with the door handle. He whimpered a bit before he finally put her down and opened the door. "We're not done." He whispered in her ear before he finally let her in the dimly lit theater room. Four theater seats sat side by side in the back of the room. In the middle of the room, huge comforters and fluffy pillows were covering the floor; there was an oversized brown teddy bear in the middle of it all. On the left wall was a popcorn machine and a vending machine filled with candy. The celling was hung with white Christmas lights, bringing a slight glow to the room.

Clary turned to Jace who looked worried. "Do you like it?" He asked. She looked around the room again and nodded. She heard Jace sigh in relief. He sat her down on the floor and she leaned against the oversized teddy bear. He went behind the seats and fiddled with the controls before the projection scream came down and the movie started. Jace crawled back to Clary and rested his head on her chest. It was soothing to hear her heart beat while she ran her fingers slowly through his hair. They got through four movies and three boxes of pizza before Clary fell asleep. Jace watched her as she breathe in and out. She looked so relaxed and younger, and vulnerable. Jace carefully picked her up and carried her to his room. He laid her down gently on the bed and watched her curl up in fetal position. He was about to walk away when he felt a small hand around his wrist.

"Well aren't you gunna come join me?" Clary asked sleepishly.

Jace smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I'll be in soon."

He went to the kitchen to get some food; he was always hungry. He texted Sebastian that Clary was staying over at his house and Sebastian said that Izzy was staying over at his place. As he was walking back to his room, he stumbled on his cat Church. His name was Church because he found him near one. Church was the most annoying cat you could ever ask for. Sometimes he would be around you, and the next thing you know, he would be growling at you. Church glared at Jace as he walked by him. "Don't give me that look." He told the cat, who just walk away form him.

Clary was under the warm comforter and her head was against the softest pillows she ever felt. She was about to loose consciousness in her dreams when she felt the mattress sink and a pair of muscle-covered arms were claiming her waist. She moved closer to Jace and found out he wasn't wearing a shirt; she smiled to herself. She turned around and met Jace's gaze. His eyes were light and glowing in the dark from the light outside. The light also helped shape out his silhouette. She leaned her forehead on his and looked deeper in his eyes.

"Thank you. For today. And for everything else you do." She said in a soft voice.

Jace smiled a real smile, not a smirk or an amused smile, but one of those smiles he rarely gave out to anyone. He tightened his grip around her waist and put his free hand behind her neck, making Clary's head go closer to his. "Anything for you." He whispered back at her. She smiled and closed the space between them. This kiss wasn't hard or rough; it was soft and gentle, but filled with passion. Jace stuck in tongue in her mouth and found her's. They didn't battle for control, because soon enough, they found their own rhythm to keep to. Clary rolled on top of Jace and cradled his face, not breaking the kiss. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart, gasping for air. Jace pecked her a few more times on the lips before she rested her head on his hard chest.

"Good night Clary."

"Good night Jace."

* * *

**I am so tired it like 1 am. Tell me what you think!**


	7. (AN) sorry

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry this is not an update this is an apology for my procrastination.**

**I have seriously been trying, but my mind is just like no you don't and I've spent too much time on tumblr. (50 new followers! Hell yea)**

**So if any of you have any ideas, help me and I'll try not to procrastinate much**

**This time.**

**Xoxo**

**Clara**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh god I'm looking back and I've made so many spelling mistakes and I can't fix them because they're not on my doc manager so I'm sorry for my bad spelling. Enjoy this short-ish chapter. I'm going away for 3 weeks so bye**

* * *

"Okay everyone listen up! We will be going to the city. I want you in your assigned groups until noon, then you can do whatever you want until the play." The principal roared through the microphone to the juniors and seniors lined up. They were going to the city for a field trip.

Jace was standing behind Clary, holding her hands and resting his chin on the top of her head. He was murmuring little nothings to her while the principal was blaring out instructions. Sebastian was doing the same with Izzy.

"I'm going to break you up into your groups now. Go to your chaperons when I call your name." The principal said.

"We better be in the same group." Jace mumbled in Clary's ear then kissed her cheek. Clary could see Aline out of the corner of her eye, glaring at her. Clary just tilted her head back on Jace's chest, and smirked at Aline. The principal talked with a few teachers about how groups should be arranged. Every once in a while, they would shake their heads with disagreement. Finally, she spoke again.

"In group one I want these people; Clary, Isabelle, Maia, Magnus, and Sarah. In group two, I want Jace, Sebastian, Alexander, Simon, and Jonathan. I did this on purpose; I do NOT want any couples in a group together." She glanced and Clary and Jace. "That means you two. And you two as well." She said to Izzy and Seb.

The boys started whimpering like a bunch of lost dogs, and Clary couldn't help but laugh. "That doesn't mean that you can't ride the same bus-"

Jace and Seb burst out in childish cheers. Clary couldn't resist but smile and Jace kissed her cheek and held her tighter. She felt her phone vibrate and saw that she had a text from Izzy. She took it out and read it.

_Do Jace and Seb remind you of five year olds? I thought we were dating football stars, not hormonal children._

Clary burst out in a fit of giggles and looked at Izzy. She jerked her chin towards Seb, who was busy inspecting a purple crayon he found in his pocket. This just made Clary laugh even more. Jace looked at her with a questioning expression and Clary just shook her head.

He spun her around and kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, and then settling on her lips. He tilted her head up and she reached up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"See, this is exactly why I don't want couples in groups together. All they do is eat each others faces." Clary blushed a deep red and buried her face in Jace's chest as she heard Izzy laughing at her.

"Some friend." She mumbled.

"Al right everyone, lets get on the busses."

Jace practically dragged Clary towards the charter buses and ran towards the back row. "HA! FIRST ONE! Clary, hurry up so I can tickle you."

"Did you say I should get on the other bus?" Clary laughed as she turned around and slowly walked back to the exit. Jace ran up to her and threw her over his shoulder and carried her back to his seat. They found Izzy and Sebastian in the row in front of them and Alec and Magnus in the row next to them. They talked for a while before Clary and Sebastian's phone beeped. They opened their phones to the new text message.

"You've got to be kidding me." Seb said aggravated.

"Did you seriously _not _expect that?" Clary said.

"What? What happened?" Jace and Isabelle asked in illusion.

"Our mom's staying in Europe for another month and a half. _AND_ she's not sending money anymore. Now how are we going to pay for the house?"

"I still have some money left over we can use…maybe…no?" Clary was rethinking her idea when Sebastian frowned at her.

"We're not using your left over money for the house. You need that money."

"You guys can come live with me in my house." Jace said out of nowhere.

"Really?" Clary said. "Are you sure? You don't mind? Would it be okay with-"

"CLARY STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND ACCEPT THE MANS OFFER FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Magnus practically snapped at Clary. Jace grabbed Clary's hands and kissed them. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Come on. It'll be fun. We can watch all the movies we want and eat as much pizza as we want." He kissed her forehead. "And if your mom isn't home, I don't want you home alone with this looser." He tilted his head towards Sebastian who just rolled his eyes. "Please Clary?" They way Jace said her name made her smile. His golden eyes were practically begging her to agree.

"Okay okay. We'll come live with you." Clary said. Jace smiled a true genuine smile and kissed Clary will all he had; he put one hand behind her neck and he wrapped his other arm around her waist. Someone in the back cleared their throat and Jace and Clary broke apart.

"I have a request though." Sebastian said.

"Of course you do." Clary mumbled to herself but Jace heard her and laughed.

"I request that Izzy comes and lives us too." Izzy blushed at his words.

"Can we move in too?!" Alec said and Magnus laughed at him.

"…Okay…" Jace said, unsure of the situation he just got himself into. Clary laughed at his facial expression and kissed his cheek. When they arrived in the city, they separated into their groups and left.

* * *

The bus ride back home was much quieter than the ride there. Everyone was sleeping because they were all exhausted. Clary rested her head on Jace's strong shoulder while holding on to the stuffed bear her got for her. Jace for some reason couldn't sleep; he was playing with one of Clary's red curls and watched her sleep. When they got back to the school, Jace told Sebastian he was going to take her to his house. Clary was still out like a light so Jace had to carry her to his car.

While he was carrying her, he couldn't help but notice that he looked like an angel when she slept. She looed so relaxed, peaceful and lost in her dreams. She stirred form her sleep in his arms and buried her head deeper in Jace's chest and inhaled his sent. He still wondered how a small girl like Clary ended up with him, hell everyone wondered that, but Jace was still the luckiest guy in the world.

When they pulled up to the manor, she was still sleeping.

_Damn that woman sure can sleep._

He carried her up to her room and carefully laid her down on his bed. She snuggled into one of his fluffy pillows and tightened her grip on the stuffed bear. He took off his shoes and changed into his sweatpants and sat down in one of the chairs adjacent to the bed. Even through all the abuse and hate that Clary had, she still managed to look on the bright side of everything and always make people feel better. That's one of the things he loved about her.

He slowly climbed into bed and laid down next to Clary. She turned in her sleep and rested her head on Jace's chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her head. Making sure she was asleep, he slowly whispered the four words he never thought he would say before.

"I love you Clary." He wrapped his arms around her and went to sleep.


End file.
